pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ball
A yellow ball with a blue stripe and red star known as the Luxo Ball ''' (a.k.a. '''Pixar Ball) first appeared in the Luxo, Jr. short as a prop for Luxo, Jr. Since its debut, it has made numerous cameos in other Pixar films, most prominently in the Toy Story films. Appearances *In Red's Dream, the design and color scheme of the ball appears on the floor of the circus ring. *In Toy Story, a ball rolls down the hallway of Andy's house as Sarge helps a "wounded" soldier to an indoor plant. A little later, one of Andy's friends bounce that ball up the stairs to Andy's room. Later, when Buzz proves to the toys that he can "fly," he bounces off that ball when he jumps off from Andy's bed. *In Toy Story 2, one ball appears in a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn. Later, after the toys enter the toy store, one ball can be seen on the floor to the left, and a whole container of those balls can be seen to the left of the door when exiting. *In Boo's room in Monsters, Inc.. *In the Dentist's waiting room in Finding Nemo. *One of Violet's toys in the alternate opening to The Incredibles. *One of Jack-Jack's toys in the short film Jack-Jack Attack. *Falling out of Presto's sleeve in Presto (at 2:34). *Under Alec Azam's ear in Presto (at 2:59). *On the floor of a neighborhood child's room in Up. *On one of Russell's merit badges in Up. *The design (yellow with a blue stripe and red star) appears on a tile on the side of Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3. *Inside the sandbox at Sunnyside Daycare in the end credits for Toy Story 3. *During the credits of Cars 2. *In the Witch's cottage in Brave. *On the Scare Games walls in Monsters University. *Its pattern is stamped under the sink where Combat Carl and Jessie hide in Toy Story of Terror!. *Its pattern and name appear on the Battlesaurs boxes in Toy Story That Time Forgot. *During a flashback of young Riley playing tag with Bing Bong in Inside Out. *Floating past during the scene where Arlo and Spot get intoxicated from eating fermented fruit in The Good Dinosaur. *Steering wheel of quarantined truck in Finding Dory. *As a pattern on one of the cars in the demolition derby in Cars 3. *In the scene where Dante has a scuffle with a spirit guide monkey at the rehearsal in Coco. *On Jack-Jack's crib design in Incredibles 2. *Seen inside Second Chance Antiques and on the side of some toy rockets at the carnival in Toy Story 4. Advertising *As one of the marbles in the 1994 Levi's commercial "Woman Getting What She Wants" (0:10). This shot is also used briefly in Toy Story 2 as Rex skips through the TV channels. *In the double feature trailer for Toy Story and Toy Story 2 in Disney Digital 3-D. *''Toy Story 3'' posters and teasers. *In the 2011 State Farm commercial (at 0:14) on some of the "pet" trains. *Shorter Sky Broadband UK commercials promoting Toy Story That Time Forgot. Video Games *Hidden in images in the membership page on The World of Cars Online website. *As a projectile, the loading screen and various other uses in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *As a bonus in the Toy Story 3 mini games "Woody's Wild Adventure" and "Daycare Dash." *In the video game Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. *As a badge in "Merit Badge Mayhem". *In Ratatouille: The Video Game. *In the video game Disney INFINITY as one of the two-starter abilities for Woody, Buzz and Jessie. It acts exactly like the one in the Toy Story 3 video game. *In the video game Disney INFINITY: 3.0 as an obstacle in the Inside Out playset. *As a building in the Toy Story world of Disney Crossy Road. Trivia *The ball is also in the Toy Story Treat "Alien Encounter", as well as a [https://www.facebook.com/PixarInsideOutIT/videos/1686126614951700/ web short for Inside Out] where Bing Bong plays with it. *The ball looks identical to the ball used in the Nick Jr. series Blue's Clues, except the colors of the stripe and the star are swapped. Gallery Model PixarBall.jpg Luxo_Ball.png Screenshots Pixar Ball (Luxo Jr).jpg|''Luxo, Jr.'' Pixar Ball (Red's Dream).jpg|''Red's Dream'' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.49.33 PM.png|''Toy Story'' Pixar Ball (Toy Story).jpg|''Toy Story'' Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' CameoofLuxoball-6.png|The 1994 Levi's commercial as seen in Toy Story 2 Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 4.49.29 PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 4.51.11 PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' Cameo-monstersinc-ball.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' Finding Nemo Toy Story References.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' that's an alternate.png|The alternate opening of The Incredibles JackJackAttach-PixarBall01.png|''Jack-Jack Attack'' Cameo-jackjack-ball.jpg|''Jack-Jack Attack'' Ball-StateFarm commercial.png|2011 State Farm commercial ("Pet" trains) Presto-ball1.jpg|''Presto'' (at 2:34) Presto-ball.jpg|''Presto'' (at 2:59) luxoballandlostoinup.png|''Up'' ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' teaser I present to you… THE LUXO TILE!.png|A tile on Sunnyside Daycare has the yellow surface, blue stripe, and red star of the ball. ball_ts3appearancecreditsend.jpg|Credits of Toy Story 3 Ball (1).jpg|''Brave'' S345 8gcs.sel16.276.jpg|''Monsters University'' Ball.jpg|''Inside Out'' Bing Bong and Pixar ball.png|The ball in a web short for Inside Out Luxo_boll_in_the_good_dinosaur_by_jubaaj-d9r3sve.jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' finding dory.PNG|''Finding Dory'' cars 3.PNG|''Cars 3'' luxo ball coco.jpg|''Coco'' Screenshot (2).png|''Incredibles 2'' Pixar Compilation Luxo.png|Compilation of all movies with the Luxo Ball LUXO 3.png|Woody's Wild Adventure: A Toy Story 3 game LUXO 2.png|Daycare Dash: A Toy Story 3 game ts3vglb2.png|''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' Kinect-Rush-Ratatouille.jpeg|''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' Texture Maps Pixar Ball (Up).png|''Up'' (Russell's Badges) Other isn't that just a little out of place?.png|The Membership pages of World of Cars Online Merit Badge Ball.png|Merit Badge Mayhem Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Monsters University Culture Category:Inside Out Culture Category:The Good Dinosaur Culture Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Cars 3 Culture Category:Incredibles 2 Culture Category:Finding Dory Culture Category:Coco Culture Category:Toy Story 4 Culture